


glass

by Eli_Ayase



Category: Love Live! - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_Ayase/pseuds/Eli_Ayase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of nozoeli drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bathrobe

"Nozomi!!" Eli yelled.  
"What is it, Elicchi?" Nozomi replied, with a teasing voice and expression on her face. "What do you want from me, Elicchi?" Eli blushed despite her frown and softly sighed, shaking her head. "Where the hell is my bathrobe?" Looking down, Nozomi could see Eli was wrapped in a small blue towel, just about long enough to cover everything. As a smirk crept onto her features, Eli prodded her stomach, hard. "Don't get any ideas... Mou, Nozomi, hurry up and tell me where you put it, I'm cold." 

"No can do, Elicchi."  
"Give me iiiiit."  
"Nooooo."  
"Nozomiii! Please, I'm cold!" 

Soon, Eli was chasing Nozomi around the house, cries of "Give me it now!" echoing around. 

"......fine... It's..." Nozomi started, and Eli looked at her, frowning. "Go on." Nozomi took a deep breath. "Somewhere!"

"That's no help at all!!"  
"Fine. It's in the bed."


	2. ring

In the middle of the city centre, there was this beautiful jewellers store. Eli loved to look at all the beautiful rings in the windows, despite being unable to afford any of them. 

"Nozomi, I saw such a lovely ring today." she said as soon as her girlfriend opened the door. "You did? What was it like?" 

"It had sapphires and amethysts and I couldn't help but think about you."  
"Everything these days makes you think about me, Elicchi!"  
"N-Nozomi!! It's... b-because I love you!!" 

That night, when Nozomi knew Eli was sleeping, she slipped out of the house, careful not to wake the blonde, who seemed perfectly content mumbling in her sleep about foxes and sucking her thumb. Nozomi hoped the jewellers store was still open at 2:55am, and sighed as she walked in, looking for the ring. Little did Eli know she'd been saving up for quite a while to buy a ring. 

And then she found it, and she examined it closely. "Ohhh. This must be the one..."

After talking with a clerk for a bit, Nozomi bought Eli the ring, and upon getting home, left it on the bedside table and climbed into bed like nothing ever happened.


	3. first kiss

They were 16, young and reckless, and there was the annual school dance on. Eli wasn't one for dances, but as the student council president for the next year, she had to deliver a speech. Eli didn't really want to, but Nozomi was there supporting her all along the way. Eli sighed as she walked onto the stage, wearing a beautiful blue dress and a tiara. She looked stunning to say the least, and a hush fell amongst the other attendees as she stood at the podium. 

"First of all..."

Eli started speaking, drawing the others in with her words. They were mesmerising to the room, and they were silent. Before they knew it, she had finished her speech, and was trying not to blush as she walked off the stage. They cheered and applauded Eli, but nobody more than Nozomi backstage. 

"Elicchi, you did great."  
"It was nothing."  
"If nothing can be great..."  
"Nozomi... what are you saying?"

Eli looked into Nozomi's eyes, right as a smooch was pressed to her cheek.  
"Wah! N-nozomi..." 

Eli returned the kiss, to Nozomi's lips.

"I'll only believe it was good because you had to go and kiss me first!"


	4. shirt

All Nozomi could think about was how Eli looked so good in that shirt. It was just an old shirt she had gotten at a concert the two of them went to, and she only wore it to bed and on lazy days. 

"Elicchi, you look so nice in that shirt."  
"I do?"  
"Yeah, it's casual beauty. Something you pull off well."  
"I'm too tired for you to flatter me today."

Nozomi shrugged. "I'm telling the truth. It makes you look really nice."  
"Thanks, I guess." 

Then, Eli pulled Nozomi in for kissing, and a lot of it.


	5. miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eli's pov

I thought I was dead. Life doesn't work like this. One minute I was there, the purple haired girl standing over me, hand clasped to mouth, tears cascading down said hand. I wasn't feeling. I couldn't call out to her, I couldn't move. I was dead. I was gone. 

Another time, I thought. When we're both in heaven.

I felt the arms of the angels picking me up. I was going away, and yet, I didn't. 

Bright lights, fast cars. Numbness, broken hearts.

I open my eyes. I'm dead, right? This angel is standing above me again, more tears coming from her turquoise eyes. 

"Elicchi... It's a miracle you're alive!"


End file.
